Not Quite Perfect
by bilbobraggins
Summary: All Dee wants is to spend time with Jenny, and just Jenny. She doesn't want her constantly worrying about what she once had with Tom. This takes place ten years after the books. One-sided Dee/Jenny, past Jenny/Tom


There's a tension in the room, a person miles away yet standing right by the door.

Dee picks her duffle bag up from the floor. She is covered from head to toe in sweat, her best workout in a long while. Her throat is parched.

"Want to go get a smoothie with me?" She points to the door. "There's this good place a block from here."

Jenny does not even look up to her. Her blond hair is pulled back in a long ponytail, her pale face red and covered in sweat. Dee had honestly been a bit surprised that she had even accepted Dee's invitation to come to the gym with her.

"It'll be my treat."

"Alright," Jenny responds. She stands up, stretching out her arms. She moves with an unknown grace, something that has captured the attention of just about everyone, from human to monster.

How has Jenny never noticed?

"They have a lot of different flavors." Audrey had been the one to show Dee the place. They had both ordered strawberry smoothies, though Dee's had a squirt of chocolate in it. "The menu is huge."

Jenny grins. "Okay, I'll go."

For once, Dee cannot tell if her smile is forced or not.

Suddenly, Jenny stands. She runs to the door, her messenger bag thrown over her shoulder. "Let's go."

"Slow down, tiger." Dee hurries forward, her duffle bag bouncing against her side. "I have to show you how to get there, remember?"

For a moment, their hands accidentally touch. A shiver runs up Dee's spine.

Jenny had cried for hours when the plane took off. There was no actual spoken break up, at least not one that Dee had heard of. Still, there was no way to deny that their relationship was over. Jenny and Tom had separated.

The others had tried to cheer her up. Audrey had offered to take her shopping, waving a credit card in front of her face. Zach had asked if she would model for one of his photos (Jenny had refused). Michael had mumbled something that Dee couldn't hear. Dee had simply stood to the side. For once in her life, she had no idea what to say.

Maybe it was better that she hadn't tried to give any advice at all.

They make it to Sarah's Smoothies quickly. The inside is air conditioned, and it's quite welcome after being out in the blazing summer heat.

The place is clean, the floor and tables shining under the fluorescent lighting. A large menu hangs on the far wall, and a few workers stand behind a large counter. A few people are sitting down, large glass cups of brightly colored smoothies in their hands.

The two walk to the counter.

"Could you give us a moment to look over the menu?" Jenny asks.

"Of course," replies a worker, a teenage black girl with pink earrings.

Dee scans the menu as well. She had liked her last smoothie, but there is nothing wrong with trying something new. Life was all about taking risks.

"I'll take a small orange smoothie." Jenny smiles. "Please."

"And I'll have a medium chocolate banana smoothie." Dee reaches into her pocket, pulling out her dark leather wallet.

"Okay," the worker replies. She pushes a few buttons on the cash register. "That'll total four dollars and six cents."

Dee pulls the money out. "Thank you."

They get their drinks a minute later, then sit down at a table by the window. Jenny's hair glows in the sunlight, and for a moment she looks like an angel from TV. A moment later, she's (beautiful) Jenny again.

"Hey, Jenny," Dee says. "How's your job?"

That's a safe topic.

"Great," Jenny responds. "I'm so glad to have that management position. You?"

"I'm having a lot of fun teaching kids Kung-Fu."

Jenny takes a long sip of her smoothie. "This is great. Thanks for suggesting this!"

Dee smiles. In that moment, Jenny's thoughts are not on Tom.

"Want to come watch me teach sometime?" Dee takes a sip of her own smoothie. "The kids I work with are great."

Jenny nods. "That sounds like fun."

Dee's heart leaps in her chest. "Are you free Tuesday at six?"

"Yes."

"I'll pick you up."

"That sounds great." Jenny takes a sip of her smoothie. "I'm looking forward to it."


End file.
